Drive an AA Wraith
This is a guide on How to pilot an AA Wraith in any level it appears in. Follow the steps below to achieve this task. It is to be noted however that the Wraith will self-destruct once you leave it. Walkthrough # Find an AA Wraith. # Take out the gunner if neccesary. # Stand on the hatch (the door) of the Wraith and Melee it off. (Weapons like rocket launchers or spartan lasers or something with a good Melee force will smash open the hatch and in one and not kill the driver) # After the hatch is off, hit the driver with a melee attack so his helmet is knocked off. # Once you see the drivers head, position yourself so you do not see "Hold RB to board Wraith" # Holding RB, shoot the driver in the head until he dies, once he does you will automatically enter the Wraith. Co-op version # Find an AA Wraith # Get player 1 to board the wraith, with player 2 holding RB at its front or side # Get player 1 to melee the driver and gunner normally # As soon as the driver and gunner are killed, player 2 will automatically get inside Explanation Written by Caboose88 The reason you can pilot this Wraith variant is because of a rule Bungie included in development; and that rule is, driver dies, vehicle explodes. As you may have noticed, if you attempt to kill the driver in order for it to be unnocupied so you can use it it will self-destruct when the driver is dead. If Bungie hadn't included this, you could just get in and out of the vehicle as much as you want. Which is where the glitch comes into play. When you kill the driver while holding RB, you are quick enough to bypass this "rule" and get in the wraith, as the system thinks that the driver never left the vehicle. The rule also explains why the Wraith will self-destruct when you leave it; as you have left the vehicle, the system now realizes that the driver is absent from the vehicle, so it carries out the correct action, and thus destroys the Wraith. Trivia *When piloted, the vehicle uses a temporary reticule that seems to be used for vehicles that do not yet have a reticule of their own. This same reticule could be seen in several ViDocs and in the Beta when using locked vehicles like the standard Wraith. It is unknown whether Bungie ever intended for the player to use this vehicle and decided to remove this capability due to its over-powered nature. *The gun turret of the vehicle has no targeting reticule. It is also of note that the Arbiter's arms go through the base of the turret. *Marines will board the turret when you pilot the tank. *If hijacked, the main weapon can be fired at a rate much greater than is seen during normal gameplay - all one needs to do is button-mash on the Right Trigger. *Note: once you get out of the wraith, it WILL explode. *This is easier on the level The Storm *On Xbox Live, this glitch will not work except for the host, but on rare occasions the other player attempting to drive will get into the destroyed Wraith as if it were still working, however it is immobile and cannot fire. *On the The Covenant (Level), 2 Anti-Air Wraiths are undrivable and are not boardable via RB. The two Wraiths can be found at the 3rd tower which Sergeant Johnson was captured. Category:Halo 3 Category: Glitches Category:The Real World